dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BTS
center BTS *'Nombres:' **BTS (Pronunciación: Bi-Ti-Es) **방탄소년단 (Bangtan sonyeondan) en Corea **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japon **防彈少年團 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros: 7 Chicos. *'Debut: '''13 de Junio del 2013. *'Color oficial: 'Negro y Blanco (Oficial) *'Fanclub oficial: '''A.R.M.Y **¿Por qué A.R.M.Y?:' '''A'dorable R'''epresentative M'.C for '''Y'outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Género: '''Hip-Hop, R&B , K-pop y J-pop *'Agencia: ' **'En Corea: BigHit Entertainment - (La misma que Lim Jeong Hee y David Oh) **'''En Japón: Pony Canyon - (La misma que SS501 y B1A4 ) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento, y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. J-Hope apareció en varios programas de música debido a su colaboración con la canción de Jo Kwon de 2AM llamada "Animal". '2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL right|220px El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de Junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue ''V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de Junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de Junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de Junio, Bangtan Boys liberó una lista de canciones para su Single Album Debut '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', que contiene 4 Canciones, 2 Skits, un Intro, un Outro y u Interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de Junio de 2013 con la liberación del MV 'No More Dream' por su canal de Youtube oficial. Su debut fue en M!Countdown, el 13 de Junio de 2013. El 16 de Julio del 2013 liberaron su segundo MV de su Single Album '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', llamado 'We Are Bulletproof Pt2'. Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' right|220px El 27 de Agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzo un Comeback Trailer, que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS, cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio. Todo esto se ocurre como Rap Monster narra en Inglés, así como el Rap en el fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer Mini Álbum, la fecha de lanzamiento y nombre del mismo y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de Agosto a través de la pagina oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se les ve a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de Septiembre, BigHit Entertainment da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo Mini Álbum que cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Caciones y un Outro. El 4 de Septiembre, lanzan el Concept Trailer, un video donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo Mini Álbum. Finalmente, luego de que publicaran los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de Septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de Septiembre hacen comeback con su nuevo Mini Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Album 'Skool Luv Affair' right|220px Con un nuevo año BTS regresaba con un nuevo Mini Álbum. El 2 de Febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment sube el Comeback Trailer que contaba con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla, acompañado de Rap de Rap Monster, donde anuncian el nombre del segundo Mini Álbum y el día del lanzamiento oficial del mismo. El 3 de Febrero, muestran las fotos teaser del Mini Álbum, donde se les ve a los miembros con Nuevos Looks, que les da una apariencia más madura. El 5 de Febrero, se dio a conocer la lista de canciones, que contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Canciones y un Outro, este mini álbum se llamara 'Skool Luv Affair'. El 9 de Febrero, se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. El video musical de 'Boy in Luv' fue lanzado el 11 de Febrero. Cuenta con los miembros como a los estudiantes, representando varias escenas que mostraron su interés hacia el personaje principal femenino. El 6 de Abril, ha sido revelado que se liberaría el MV de 'Just One Day', en una faceta un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados este grupo pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de Mayo, lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones que incluye una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un Remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit y el resto son canciones del anteriores discos. Debut en Japón Con la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de Junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer Single en japonés llamado 'No More Dream', que cuenta con 3 canciones de sus anteriores discos en Corea pero en versión japonesa, que son: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of The Bangtan' y 'I Like It'. Un mes y 12 días después, el 16 de Julio, lanzan su segundo Single en Japón, titulado 'Boy in Luv' '''que al igual que su primer Single, cuenta con 3 canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y''' 'Just One Day'. Regreso con Primer Album Completo 'DARK & WILD' right|220px Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de Agosto de 2014, Big Hit Entertainment lanzó un video titulado '방탄 소년단 'DARK&WILD' Comeback Trailer' en YouTube, que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas de un paraíso de bosques y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañado por el Rap de Rap Monster. El 7 de Agosto de 2014, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser de nuevo álbum de estudio de BTS y mas adelante lanzó lista de canciones del álbum en las páginas de Facebook y Twitter oficiales del grupo. Se confirmó que no iban a ser 14 pistas, con 'DANGER' con un círculo rojo, indicando que era el título de la canción. El 19 de Agosto, el video musical de 'DANGER' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el video vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro, así como un almacén con carritos de la compra. El 20 de Octubre revelaron (junto con unas fotos) que promocionarían otra canción del álbum llamada 'War of Hormone'. El video musical, fue publicado el 21 de Octubre, por delante de seguimiento de las promociones de BTS. El video musical muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolable ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de Octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos de 2014 BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet, a lo largo de Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre. Viajaron Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Primer Álbum Japones 'WAKE UP' right|220px Se anuncio que BTS lanzaría un álbum totalmente Japones y así fue, el 24 de Diciembre del 2014, se libero un álbum que contiene 13 Tracks que incluye 1 Intro, 1 Outro, 2 Canciones Nuevas, una 2da parte de la canción 'I Like It' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer Album Japones llamado 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes: La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizo su primera gira japonesa llamada: 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015 「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka y desde febrero 10 a Febrero 19, 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores 2015: Tercer Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' ''' right|220px El grupo se prepara para sacar un nuevo Mini Álbum. El nuevo Mini-Álbum, que saldrá a la venta el próximo 29 de Abril, incluirá un total de 9 canciones, y los miembros han asumido un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras en comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril, se lanzo un emotivo '''Comeback Trailer para su próximo comeback. El trailer contiene animaciones vívidas con el emotivo pero lleno de energía Rap de Suga, sobre encontrar la felicidad. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló nuevas fotos de concepto para su tercer mini álbum a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En las fotos, los miembros, posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril del 2015, BTS lanza el MV teaser de 'I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento definitivamente al de sus canciones pasadas. 'I Need U' 'es la canción a promocionar de su tercer mini álbum El grupo lanzo el 29 de abril, su tercer Mini-Album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' ha sido el N°1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada, y más. También en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo de 2015, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en la SBS MTV The Show, que marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. El 4 de junio de 2015, BTS lanzaron su cuarto single japonés, 'For You', para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El video musical de la canción fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. El sencillo subió a la cima en el Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo 42,611 copias en su primer día. 'Regreso a las Promociones con 'DOPE right|220px El 24 de junio, el nuevo vídeo musical de ''DOPE'' fue revelado oficialmente marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. El video musical de ''DOPE'' recibió 1.000.000 vistas en menos de 15 horas. ''DOPE'' esta originalmente en el álbum de '''BTS' 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' lanzado en abril, pero el grupo lo volvió a producir como un single. 'DOPE' comienza y termina de una manera que es poco usual en el K-Pop, como corresponde de un grupo que está haciendo su camino en los círculos del Hallyu como un acto de hip-hop agresivo en lugar de desplegar ternura contenida típica mente asociada con los ídolos del pop coreano. Desde su debut en 2013 con el álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre salir en la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de 2015 de ese mismo mensaje. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 right|220px El 08 de septiembre de 2015, se anuncio que tendría una reaparición con la segunda parte del mini album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Esto se anuncio por medio de un trailer prolongado, el nuevo trabajo de BTS en el cual nos muestran la continuación del MV de ''''I NEED U' y al mismo tiempo la del album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1', se promociona lo que seria su nueva canción 'Butterfly' (ver video) y el nuevo album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt.2' . Se estimaba que el lanzamiento del este nuevo mini álbum fuera en Octubre, pero se ha anunciado su retraso, anunciando finalmente la fecha sera a la media noche del 30 de noviembre. El 18 de Noviembre, BTS reveló su comeback trailer titulado 'Never Mind' el cual contiene un adelanto de su nueva canción que inicia con sus fans aclamando, un clip animado y Suga con su Rap de fondo. El 22 de Noviembre, BTS lanza algunas imágenes de concepto para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa No me arrepiento de nada en francés. Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevará a cabo sus conciertos titulados “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: On Stage” donde ellos prometen revelar su nueva canción para sus fans 'Regreso a Japon con su nuevo sencillo Japones 'I Need U right|220px ¡BTS ha anunciado el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés ''I NEED U'! Tras el lanzamiento de su sencillo ''''For You' en Junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de 'I NEED U' en Diciembre. El quinto sencillo japonés contará con diferentes versiones que incluyen la pista de 'Dope' y 'Fun Boys' versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un teaser para el video musical. El teaser muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del video musical de 'I NEED U'. BTS se está preparando para hacer un gran regreso tanto en Corea con “The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt. 2” el 30 de Noviembre, como en Japón el 8 de Diciembre. Integrantes centre|thumb|600px Integrantes (Izq. a Der.): J-Hope, Jimin, Rap Monster, Jung Kook, Jin, V & Suga. * Jin (Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual) * SUGA (Rapero y Bailarín) * J-Hope (Rapero y Bailarín Principal) * Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero Principal y Bailarín) * Jimin (Vocalista y Bailarín) * V (Vocalista y Bailarín) * JungKook (Maknae, Vocalista Principal, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum:' 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' 'Especial Album' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwán' 'Album' Programas de TV *'2015:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.2015) *'2015: 'YamanTV (29.06.2015) *'2015: 'YamanTV (22.06.2015) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (17.06.15) *'2015': Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2015': Arirang After School Club (5.5.2015) episodio 158 *'2015': #hashtag (29.04.2015) *'2015': Star Attack Glance *'2014: '''A Song for You * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (26.08.2014) episodio 95 * '''2014:' BTS American Hustle Life (Mnet) *'2014:' Jjang Interview * 2014: 4 Things Show episodio 3 * 2014: 'Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.2014) * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (28.05.2014) episodio 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (21.05.2014) episodio 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014: Weekly Idol (30.04.14) * 2014: 'Arirang After School Club (02.04.2014) episodio 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin *'2014: Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.2.2014) episodio 46 *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (25.09.2013) episodio 24 *'2013:' '7color Concert' Programas de Radio *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.2015) *'2015: '''MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.2015) - Jimin, Jin, J-Hope, Suga, V & Jungkook *'2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.2015) - Jimin & J-Hope *'''2014: '''Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) * '''2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.2014) - Jimin * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.2014) * 2014: MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.2014) *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.2013) *'2013: '''KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.2013) *'2013: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.2013) *'2013: '''KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.2013) - Rap Monster & Suga *'2013: 'KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.2013) *'2013: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.2013) Anuncios * 2013: Ize Magazine * 2013: Cuvism Magazine * 2013: GEEK Magazine * 2013: K-WAVE Magazine (Revista) * 2013: CECI Magazine (Revista) * 2013: STARM Magazine (Revista) * 2013: Haru Hana Magazine (Revista) * 2013: ARENA Magazine (Revista) * 2013: BAZAAR Magazine (Revista) * 2013: Billboard Magazine Vol.2 (Revista) Premios Conciertos/Tours * '''2014: RWeL8? Showcase (Alemania, Suecia, Brasil). * 2014: BTS 2014 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (First Half). * 2015: '''WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES (Japón) * '''2015: BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS. * 2015: BTS 2015 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (Second Half). Conciertos Participativos: * Music Bank Mexico (2014) Curiosidades * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2,000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y Suga. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en el 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *En su tiempo libre suelen imitar los bailes de los grupos K-pop femeninos, sobre todo J-Hope y Jimin. La más imitada hasta el momento en vídeos caseros subidos por ellos ha sido la de Touch My Body de Sistar, seguida de cerca por Sugar Free de T-ara. *Han mencionado en múltiples ocasiones, que su modelo a seguir es Big Bang * Uno de los covers que hicieron antes de su debut fue "Waterfalls" de Junggigo. * Desde el principio se sabía que sería un grupo de 6 integrantes, sin embargo, el debut de V no se esperaba (se mantuvo en secreto). Pero cuando este debutó, su popularidad fue tan grande que se convirtió en el primero de los miembros en tener su propio sitio de fans. *La canción "좋아요 (I Like It)" de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. *Duraron 3 años como trainees y estuvieron entrenando 4 meses para su debut. * En septiembre del 2014, Suga, Jin (1992) y J-Hope hicieron trabajo voluntario entregando productos de comida en Chungjungwon, Corea del Sur. * Los chicos dijeron: "A partir de antes de que debutáramos, pensamos que sólo seríamos cantantes reales cuando celebráramos nuestro concierto. Ahora que hemos tenído nuestro concierto, nos sentimos como que hemos nacido como cantantes reales, por lo que estamos felices." * Los miembros celebraron los 500 días desde su debut y el líder dijo en la cuenta oficial de twitter (personal) "¡500 días! Gracias, gracias, estoy feliz. -Rapmon" ''incluyendo varios comentarios de los demás miembros también. * El 30 de octubre del 2014 participaron del Music Bank en México, realizando la apertura del mismo y siendo ésta su primera vez en México y en el tour mundial del '''Music Bank.' * En una entrevista de "The Glance Star Attack", Song Ji Eun de SECRET mencionó que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con BTS, ya que cree que sus canciones son muy buenas. * Obtuvieron el 2° 'lugar en el programa musical '"The Show" (04/11/2014) * En dicho evento, Mr. Son reconoció que BTS es su grupo favorito entre los grupos de la compañía. Además, el miembro con el que mejor relación tiene es J-Hope '''(ya que éste es un devoto del baile, al igual que él) * La coreografía de "We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2" ya estaba montada antes de adaptarla para el grupo. * El 2 de Diciembre, BTS se presentó en BloombergTV. El líder RAPMONSTER explicó el fenómeno del K-Pop y parte de su vida como estudiante con un buen inglés. * En una entrevista para STARCAST dijeron que sus objetivos como grupo son: en PRIMER lugar QUIEREN DESARROLLARSE COMO MÚSICOS ganando programas de música como resultado tangible , SEGUNDO: ser reconocidos como músicos profesionales , TERCERO: quieren estar ''' JUNTOS CON SUS FANS SIEMPRE '( A.R.M.Y ). * Su momento mas memorable del 2014 fue su PRIMER CONCIERTO '"The Red Bullet" y siempre sera unos de sus mejore recuerdos de su carrera musical. * BTS se presentó en los SBS Awards Festival 2014. * Rap Monster hizo una colaboración con SoYou (SISTAR), con "Stupid in Love". Después, realizaron una presentación especial, donde bailaron "It's Tricky". * Hicieron otra presentación especial de la canción "Happy" junto con VIXX y 2PM. * Participaron en los MBC Gayo Daejun (31.12.14). Primero, en un versus contra GOT7. Después una presentación de Danger. Luego, hicieron una presentación especial de taekwondo junto a Boyfriend y ktigers. (Ver Aqui) * BTS‬ está en el puesto 13 de los vídeos más vistos de Youtube del 2014 con 11,407,896 reproducciones en el MV de Boy In Luv subido al canal de 1thek. * BTS celebró su concierto japonés “WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES” en febrero de 2015 en Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. * El 19 de marzo del 2015 Rap Monster sacó el MV de su single "Do You". * BTS llevara a cabo su 2do. concierto en solitario titulado como “BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS” que se llevará acabo en el “Olympic Park Olympic Hall” en Seúl el 28 y 29 de marzo del 2015. * Jin y Jung Kook lloraron en su concierto en Beijing BTS LIVE TRILOGY, BTS BEGINS (28 Y 29 de Marzo), ya que los padres de Jung Kook y el hermano mayor de Jin asistieron a éste. * SUGA contó que entre ellos pelean mucho, pero luego se arreglan inmediatamente. Que con el tiempo se acercan más ya que se dicen lo que les molesta cara a cara. * El 29 de Abril del 2015 harán comeback con un nuevo Mini Álbum titulado "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.1". * "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life", presenta un concepto más suave y maduro, a la misma vez. En #Hashtag '''Rap Monster mencionó que era la primera vez que decían 'Te amo', en una de sus canciones. * Se mantienen #1 por 5ta semana consecutiva con "I Need U", incluso ganándole a EXO con su canción "Call me Baby" (3 semanas consecutivas). * En el video de la canción "I Need U" los miembros representan distintos problemas: Rap Monster (Robos), Jimin (Suicidio), J-Hope (Enfermedad grave), Suga (Depresión), Jin (Ruptura), V (Asesinato) y JungKook (Problemas personales/agresiones). *El grupo femenino The Ark hizo un cover de su cancion Boy In Luv (Aquíhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk8Ah7tYE7M) (Dance Cover 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4xAnUfWI5E) *El 23/05/2015 participaron en el Dream Concert 2015 en el que estaban grupos como EXO, Infinite, Sistar, MONSTA X, SPEED, EXID y SHINee,entre otros. *El lugar donde comían en el video de I need U, es el Grill5Taco, propiedad de Donghae de Super Junior. *El 14/06/15 anunciaron su comeback con imágenes teaser de los miembros Rap Monster, SUGA, J-Hope, Jin, JungKook, V y Jimin, a través de su cuenta oficial de Facebook, para la canción 'Sick' de su mini álbum In The Mood for Love. Se ha anunciado que el comeback será el 25 de junio. *BTS esta incluido en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, Fuse TV, entre los "27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum '''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 1'. *En apenas su segunda semana en la lista World Digital Songs de Billboard, “Dope” de BTS ha alcanzado un impresionante tercer lugar, convirtiéndose en la mejor clasificación de una canción K-Pop en la lista para la semana del 11 de julio de 2015. *El MV de I NEED U ya alcanzo mas de 10.000.000 de visitas. *Visitaron latino américa con el tour "THE RED BULLET" *El grupo prometió alquilar un cine entero y ver una película con los fans si ganaban el primer puesto en algún programa musical. *El 12 de agosto de 2015 fueron a ver el estreno de "4 fantásticos" con algunas fans. *Estuvieron nominados como mejor World Wide Act Asia para los MTV Emas 2015 representando a Corea del Sur. *Cuando abrieron su instagram hicieron que este cayera debido aque el servidor no aguantó el numero de seguidores por segundo. *El 25 de noviembre hicieron que los servidores de weekly idol cayeran debido al masivo numero de llamadas. Se dispondrá de nueva fecha una vez arreglado los servidores. *El 26 de noviembre la cancion de '''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2, Ma City '''estuvo disponible en pre-streaming por 24 horas. http://bts.ibighit.com/#/?_k=3mnlcr Enlaces *Cafe Daum Oficial de BTS *Sitio WN Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial * Twitter Personal * Instagram oficial *Blog Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *me2day Oficial *Weibo Oficial *http://bts-official.jp/ Glog official de Japon Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|BTS - No More Dream thumb|right|300px|BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver.) Japón thumb|left|300px|BTS - No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) thumb|right|300px|BTS - Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) |} Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013